


Ever After

by AgentCodywolf



Series: Wild, Wild West [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Ain't foolin' nobody, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, secret husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: Love in a time such as this is hard when everyone seems to be pitted against you. But somehow these two defy the odds, time and time again.





	

Faraday wasn’t exactly what the others had been expecting. Yeah, he was brash, a gambler, liked to mess around with magic tricks, drank too much and was an asshole. But once they got out on the trail, he turned out to be someone completely different. He was good at tracking game so they had meat to eat. He always had a good spot picked out for camp once night came on.

The biggest change when they headed through Indian Territory. The others were jumping, watching their shadows like the devil was lurking around every corner. Faraday, on the other hand, remained calm, hands relaxed on his pommel as Jack plodded along like he didn’t have a care. Sam was trying to figure out what was going on here, but nothing was making sense.

What he knew of Faraday was that the man was a gambler and it had gotten him into trouble in the past. There’d been a bounty out for him a few years back, but something happened with it. Sam heard rumors that Faraday was dead or assumed dead so the bounty had been pulled. He knew the man had killed before, knew that the man was one of the quickest draws out here. He made his living getting money out of idiots instead of using his talents for other opportunities.

There was a gap in his history of the man though, that rotated around the appearance of the bounty and the rumors of Faraday being dead. He’d disappeared from the town he’d taken up residence in and then popped up a whole year later. What happened between was unknown.

It was pure luck that Faraday had been in that town when Emma Cullen had approached him. He’d put the man on his list as soon as he had heard that Rose Creek was being held by Bogue. The man had to be bought, sure as any gun for hire, but once bought he kept to his mission.

He thought he had Faraday figured out and then he pulled that shit with Teddy. That was the Faraday he’d met in town, the one who bluffed his way in and out of trouble. The man had the devil in him and Sam was hoping that the devil was inclined to help them.

#

When Horne showed up early the next morning, Faraday was one of the first to find a spot, scanning the land around them. Vasquez was sure the man was hiding something, but he knew he could trust the gambler to have his back. Or, so he had thought.

When the Indian had ridden out of the brush, deer over his lap and bow in hand, Faraday had shifted so that both of his guns were drawn. One pointed at the newcomer and Sam. One at the rest of them. Vasquez caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and didn’t know what to think. Faraday know the newcomer? Or was he thinking of making a move for the money Ms. Cullen was still carrying around?

He didn’t even flinch when the Indian cut the deer down and pulled out what had to be the liver. As soon as Sam took a bite out of it, Faraday was holstering his guns and straightening up. God almighty, what was going on?

Sam made his comment about their new friend and Faraday was moving past him to the Indian, Red Harvest. The man straightened up from where he’d shoved his knife back into the deer, watching Faraday approach. To all of their amazement, Faraday spoke perfect Comanche, sounding almost as good as Red Harvest. The two held a quick conversation, rabid fire, that had Sam’s eyebrows going above the rim of his hat. Then Faraday was laughing and reaching out his arm, the Indian smiling as well as he took Faraday’s arm and pulled him into a hug.

“What’s going on, Mr. Chisolm?” Ms. Cullen whispered harshly, gun still in hand.

“From what I have gathered, Ms. Cullen, those two know each other,” Sam laughed, wiping his hands off with his handkerchief.

“We can see that. Would have been nice to know sooner,” Ms. Cullen huffed but finally lowered her gun, moving about to get the fire going.

Somehow in the commotion, Jack had wandered over, the bay nudging his nose against the grey. Vasquez was pretty sure the day could not get any stranger until the man-killer nudged his nose against Red Harvest and let the man pet him.

“Your friend better be careful, guero,” Vasquez called, drawing everyone’s attention to the Irishman. “He might lose fingers, no?”

“Old Jack don’t mind Red here,” Faraday laughed, patting Red Harvest on the back before making his way back to the group. “They gotta history between them.”

No matter how much they tried, they couldn’t get anything more out of Faraday. Red Harvest didn’t speak English, so there was no hope there. Vasquez just resigned himself to being further confused with this little group and left it at that.

#

After they’d settled into the saloon for the night, Faraday made his way out of the building and out past the church, enjoying the fresh air. Hell, he’d drank more than his fill tonight, but he drank considerably less than the others at that table. The trick was to make them think he’d drank more so that they wouldn’t come looking for him later. He had no doubts that Billy and Goody were making all sorts of noises in their room right next to his and it had been a while since he’d had a night out in the open alone.

He stood there, watching the long grass move in the wind for maybe a few minutes before arms wrapped around his waist, “Your new friends are crazy.”

“Not sure we’re friends yet,” Faraday laughed as he leaned back against the body behind him. “But we could be getting there. Sam bought Jack from a leprechaun for me and I gotta earn him back.”

“I told you that town was trouble,” Red Harvest laughed as he shoved Faraday away. “A leprechaun? Really?”

“I lost to him in dice,” Faraday huffed as he turned to face the other man. “And I’ll have you know I thought it was a dream.”

“White man can’t hold liquor?” Red smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

“Oh, shush you. I was lonely, was all. Someone had to go meet with the elders and leave poor old me all alone,” Faraday tried to pout, but couldn’t help smiling. “I missed you, Red.”

“I missed you, too, Joshua,” Red closed the distance between them at that, pulling the Irishman in for a hug. “And I’m done with the tribe. The elders have said my path lies elsewhere. They said it was time that I devoted myself to my husband as I have devoted myself to my tribe.”

“I don’t want you leaving the tribe for me,” Faraday pulled away just enough to see Red’s face. “They’ve been good for us. I just didn’t want to bring trouble to you, you had enough to handle without a drunk’s past showing up.”

“We are welcome back whenever we wish, but I am under orders from my elders to make sure you stop doing stupid shit, or so they say,” Red pressed his forehead to Faraday’s. “When we’re done here, we can go see them. The children miss you.”

“I’m glad someone does,” Faraday laughed softly before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “We don’t have to stay. This is going to be a dirty fight.”

“You owe Chisolm a horse,” Red’s face grew serious. “And these people need us. I pray that our path does not end here, though.”

“I’ll pray with ya,” Faraday tightened his grip on the back of Red’s leathers. “What’s the plan?”

Red moved like lightning, knocking Faraday to the ground but using his hold on the man to slow the fall. He hovered over his husband, smiling down at him, “I will be watching you like a hawk and you will not die. They assume we are friends and we will let them keep assuming.”

“Us western folk are too simple minded?” Faraday reached up to run a hand through Red’s hair. Red grabbed the hand and pressed it to his mouth.

“Limited in your thinking,” Red smiled gently before resting his whole weight against Faraday. “But some of you are willing.”

“Oh, you know I am more than willing, buddy,” Faraday smirked before pulling Red in for a dirty kiss, tongue and all. Red laughed and went willingly. They had all night to reacquaint themselves with each other, he wasn’t in any rush.

#

Red thought that he had lost the best part of his life when he watched Faraday race across the prairie towards the gatling gun.  He had wanted to watch, wanted to be there even if he couldn’t actually be there with his husband. But he couldn’t let up on Denali, had to find the other man before he killed someone. He’d left Horne the street, barely breathing. After helping Teddy get him under cover, he had moved on, flinching when he heard the explosion out in the grass. He turned and saw the smoke rising, the gatling gun finally silenced. But what had it taken from him?

He went after Denali with more anger than he normally would. He wanted the man to suffer for all that his “friends” had taken from him. Years of wandering the west, learning the ways of the white man from a white man who found himself an outcast. Finding peace in his soul when before it had a want to wander far afield.

The silence in the streets led him back to Horne and Teddy, finding the younger man binding the wounds of the older. He’d left the arrows in, breaking off the ends and tying what was left in place. He had spent some time with the town doctor this week, he said, learning simple medical skills to be of help if he survived. It seemed it was coming in handy. Between the two of them they got Horne to the doctor’s office, somehow mostly intact. He was surprised to find Vasquez there already, a clean bandage being wrapped around his arm by the woman who had fixed Horne’s vest. A few other woman and some men were in there, treating other townsfolk. The doctor was nowhere in sight. The woman who was helping Vasquez tied off the bandage and rushed over, looking pale.

“We need the Doc,” Teddy said gently, letting some of the other men step forward and lift Horne up, moving him to an empty bed.

“He’s back in surgery with one of the other men,” the woman followed the men carrying Horne, unshed tears in her eyes. “The Mexican brought him in, he was real bad. He went out to stop the gatling gun.”

“Faraday,” Red felt like the world had been slammed into his chest and he found himself moving towards the door he knew led back to the surgery. Vasquez wrapped his good arm around Red, pulling him back.

“Don’t go back there, amigo,” Vasquez said softly, not letting go. “He in bad shape, Doc need to focus on keeping him alive. Others can help Horne, but we must stay here.”

“I can’t lose him,” Red breathed out, finding his energy leaving him. Vasquez held him close as he shook and stayed by his side, never leaving even when Goody and Billy were brought in by Chisolm and Emma, both looking worse for wear but breathing. Horne’s woman, Sally, treated his wounds, having been a nurse. Or so Vasquez told him. Chisolm joined them and Emma, too. Just watched the door, waiting.

The doctor finally came out just after the sun had set, blood on his arms and a grim look on his face. Red stood, barely breathing. He felt the others stand around him but he couldn’t make himself speak.

“I’ve done all that I can,” the doctor began slowly. “The next day or so will decide his fate. Even if he lives, he’ll be in a lot of pain for quite some time. But….I believe that he will pull through. He was far enough away at the time of the blast that it burned him a little, but more than likely saved him by throwing him clear of the debris.”

“Can I see him?” Red forced out, his voice sounding rough.

“Yes,” the doctor stepped to the side, but stopped Red before he went too far. “I have other patients I need to see to, but if there is any change.”

Red nodded his head, swallowing hard. The doctor patted his shoulder, giving him a grim smile before moving away. Red glanced back at the others, suddenly afraid. Horne was the only one not awake, drugs provided by the minister easing his way into sleep. Goody and Billy were huddled on a bed together, Billy looking the worse of the two but both looking hopeful. Teddy was seated near Horne, catching Red’s eye and nodding his head to the door. Red swallowed again before nodded back, ignoring Chisolm, Emma and Vasquez as he turned and opened the door.

Faraday was laid out on a bed near the window, the surgery table covered by burlap sacks but there was blood on the floor. So much blood. The man looked so pale, too still for the lively man he had known. Red quickly crossed the room, falling on his knees by the bed and clutching the hand lying on top of the blankets, taking in his husband. He had a pile of blankets laid over him, but bandages peaked out from underneath, wrapped around his left shoulder and disappearing underneath. There was a bulge where his right leg would be and Red didn’t want to know what the damage was there.

“My Joshua,” Red breathed, pressing the cold hand of his husband to his face. “My Irishman. You can’t leave me, not yet. Not here, not like this. Please, don’t go just yet.”

They moved Faraday’s bed out of the surgery the next day, once the sun was high and the doctor was confident moving him wouldn’t do anymore damage. Red carried the head of the bed, Chisolm and Teddy helping. They set him up in the doctor’s own chambers so that he had quiet.

He stayed there for two weeks, Red spooning soup and water into his mouth. He didn’t move, but the doctor said he was healing. The second week, Chisolm got Red to help with some of the repairs, trying to help the younger man. None of the others knew what was going on between the two, but they didn’t like to see how distraught the Indian was over the Irishman. Emma or Billy, who was still healing and had been forbidden from heavy labor, would sit with Faraday when Red was out, making sure someone was there. Goody had been up a few days after the battle, but he hovered around Billy like a mother hen. Not that Billy seemed to mind.

Horne seemed better after the battle, once he was awake for longer than a few minutes. He seemed more lucid now and he was often found talking to Sally about the bible or the homestead she wanted to start someday.

It was one of the days into the third week that Red found himself working on helping fix up part the church. He wasn’t religious himself, but he saw how the people seemed to relax with each bit of the church that was fixed. Emma had taken control of the mine itself, taking command of the displaced miners. Those that were healthy enough helped around town, seeing as the gold they found in the bank was enough to set the town up nice for some time.

It was while he was helping to lift a beam that Teddy came flying into the church, looking like he had seen a ghost. He spotted Red and ran over, breathing hard, “Red. Red! He’s awake!”

Red nearly dropped the beam in his rush to get out of there, but Teddy quickly took his spot. He ran as fast as he could, total focus on the doctor’s office down the street. Chisolm was out on the porch and tried to say something, but Red flew right past, down the familiar hallway to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

The doctor was sitting on the edge of the bed, saying something softly to the man in the bed. He looked confused but nodded to whatever the doctor was saying. His green eyes were foggy, but they were open.

“Joshua,” Red breathed out, drawing all sets of eyes in the room to where he stood in the doorway.

“Red,” Faraday’s voice sounded like gravel, but it was the best sound he had ever heard. He didn’t notice the doctor had moved as he rushed to the bed, taking the now empty spot and taking Faraday’s hand in both of his, pressing it to his lips.

“My Irishman,” Red whispered against the fingers pressed to his lips. “My Joshua.”

“Red,” Faraday tried to smile, but it quickly turned into a wince.

“Easy, easy,” Red reached forward with one hand, carding it through Faraday’s hair. “Be still, you must rest.”

“You…ok?” Faraday weakly squeezed his hand.

“I am fine, my Joshua,” Red smiled softly. “Rest, I will be here.”

“My guns,” Faraday muttered as his eyes fluttered closed. Red that his head fall forward, one hand holding Faraday’s hand while the other cradled his head. He didn’t know how long he sat there before a hand gently touched his shoulder. He jerked, looking up. Goody stood by his shoulder, smiling softly.

“Doc wanted to talk to you. I’ll stay with him,” the man said gently. “It’s nothing bad, but he’s already talked to the rest of us.”

Red nodded before standing, stretching out as Goody took up the seat by the bed, pulling out a book from somewhere. Red shook his head before leaving the room. The doctor was waiting just outside, speaking to Chisolm. Both looked up as Red closed the door.

“Your man is healing nicely,” the doctor started, a little cautiously. “All the bones in his leg have set nicely and the gun wounds are closing without infection. As I told the others, the biggest fear now is him getting enough rest. Another week and he’ll be out of the woods. I’m hopeful, but I don’t want to get your hopes up. I’ve had patients wake up only to pass in a few days.”

“He will live. His spirit is strong,” Red crossed his arms, looking between the two men challengingly.

“Doc says at least another three weeks before Faraday can be moved,” Chisolm continued, as though everything was calm. “Horne, Goody and Billy will be healed up by then. We’re thinking of riding out around then. You two are welcome to come with.”

“I will need to talk to Faraday. It is as much his choice as mine,” Red nodded. “But we may go to my people. They have healed Faraday before and he will need much rest.”

“Well, come find us afterwards then,” Chisolm held out his hand and Red took it willingly. Chisolm nodded his head to the doctor before walking away.

Red turned to the doctor, trying to not appear threatening, “When is the soonest he can be moved?”

#

“Wake up, Joshua. You will sleep the day away,” Red’s gentle timber broke through Faraday’s slumber. He grunted and a familiar weight settled on top of him. A hand brushed through his hair, “Friends have been spotted on the horizon.”

“Tell them to go away,” Faraday huffed, opening his eyes to the too cheerful face of his husband. He couldn’t tell how early in the morning it was, but he bet it was too early for anything.

Red laughed and pressed a kiss to Faraday’s forehead, “They are headed into a nearby town. We could go find them. You are well enough to ride again.”

“Don’t mean we have to,” Faraday grouched, but stayed pliant under the comfortable weight of his husband. “It’s been almost a year. They probably forgot about us.”

“Emma, Teddy and Sally ride with them,” Red went on, as if Faraday hadn’t said a thing. “I believe they are making for Horne’s lodge.”

“He invited us to visit before he left. We have, we can just leave,” Faraday rested a hand on Red’s waist, the other tangling with Red’s free hand.

“You agreed to setting up camp here, knowing that Horne had fine lodgings,” Red smirked, kissing Faraday’s nose. “We could have stayed with my people.”

“I need to move a bit and Jack was restless,” Faraday shrugged, but he was smiling a bit now.

“We are literally camping in Horne’s backyard,” Red laughed. “With a perfectly good house with plenty of rooms only yards away.”

“Oh shut up, we both know that the tent is much more comfortable than those things Horne calls beds,” Faraday laughed finally, leaning up to press a kiss against Red’s lips. Red deepened the kiss, pressing Faraday back into the furs they used as a bed.

“They will be here by midafternoon,” Red murmured against Faraday’s lips. “We should make the most of the peace while it lasts.”

“Well, if you insist,” Faraday smirked before Red was upon him again, tongue delving deep into his mouth.

#

“Horne, I didn’t know you had a teepee in your backyard,” Goody said loudly as Horne led the way into the clearing that housed his home. More like lodge just going off the size of it. Horne had muttered something about six bedrooms, but Goody couldn’t be sure.

“I did not know there was one when I left,” Horne cocked his head to the side, but did not seem overly concerned by the appearance of the tent behind the lodge. “And I do believe it is a tent. Its better suited for the colder climate than a teepee.”

“Lot more comfortable than the planks of wood you call beds, Horne,” a voice called out as a familiar form stepped out onto the porch, leaning on a cane only a little bit. “Although your lodge is nearly as clean now. Red wouldn’t let me take a break till we made sure all the mice were gone.”

“Joshua Faraday, look at you,” Goody let out a hearty laugh as they all pulled to a stop. The last time any of them had seen the younger man, he had still been pale as death and riding behind Red Harvest as the two had headed out into the wilderness, in search of Red’s tribe to give Faraday someplace safe to heal, “Standing on your own two feet.”

“Depends on the day,” Red appeared by his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “He is too stubborn sometimes.”

“Can still shoot straighter than you,” Faraday gave Red a friendly shove. Goody really wanted to know what was going on there, but he had a pretty good idea already.

“How long have you two been up here?” Horne dismounted, smiling softly.

“We left the tribe in the Spring,” Red hopped off the porch with a warning look at Faraday. “We got up here a couple weeks ago.”

“We wandered a bit there,” Faraday moved and sat on a stool that was out on the porch, stretching out his leg. “Finally got my health back up there. Not 100%, but my shooting is back up to par so I’m not complaining.”

“You’re looking better,” Chisolm commented as he dismounted as well. “Where’s your demon horse hiding?”

“Horne here has a nice pasture out back that our two boys our lounging around in,” Faraday leaned back. “Although if you want Jack loose, we can go open the gate.”

“He’s taken enough flesh from us, guero,” Vasquez huffed as he headed his horse around the side of the building. “I’ll keep my meat attached to my bones.”

“I think he liked how you tasted though, amigo,” Faraday threw after him. Red walked with them back to the stable, silent but not seeming annoyed.

“So how has he really been?” Chisolm asked as they were removing their gear from the horses.

“He was sick over the winter,” Red leaned against the door, watching with a stone face. “His leg is paining him more with the cold but it does not slow him down most days. If it’s bad, you’ll know.”

“How have you been?” Billy dropped his saddle onto a stand.

“I have been well,” Red met his gaze and the two seemed to share a silent conversation before both nodded.

“Well, at least me and Faraday can compare silent bodyguards,” Goody laughed, smiling fondly at Billy.

“You two can compare techniques,” Vasquez winked at Emma, who looked disgusted at him. Teddy and Sally shared a knowing look before making for the main house, Horne not far behind.

“Some place you got here, Horne,” Teddy commented as they headed inside. “Build it yourself?”

“My siblings and I lived here and built it ourselves,” Horne said wistfully as he moved around the kitchen, running a hand over the wooden counters.

“I’m sure they were lovely,” Sally rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling fondly at Horne.

“Storm’s coming in,” Faraday called as he came into the house from the front. “Might want to make sure we have enough food for a few days.”

“We picked some supplies up in town before coming up,” Teddy moved into the front room as Faraday flopped down into a chair at the table there. “We should be set for a few weeks.”

“Teddy Q. Out on the trails and living rough?” Faraday shook the man’s hand when got close.

“Emma didn’t want to stay settled for long. We ran into the others on our honeymoon and just stuck with them,” Teddy shrugged sheepishly. “And before you ask, it was a small ceremony with the minister and Sally and Horne as witnesses.”

“I’m sure it was a nice ceremony all the same,” Faraday smiled and waved him off. The others trooped in through the backdoor at that moment and Red made a beeline for Faraday, an eyebrow raised. The gambler shrugged, “Storm’s coming, I think. Probably by nightfall.”

Red sat down in the chair next to him, hands going to the thigh of Faraday’s right leg and digging his thumbs in. The Irishman let out a little sigh of relief and relaxed back into the chair. Red smiled gently and kept at his ministrations. Goody looked between the two and smiled brightly, “How long has it been?”

Everyone looked at him, Faraday and Red looking worried while the others look curious. Goody just shrugged and pulled out a chair across from the two, looking intrigued, “You two are together.”

“Oh, that,” Emma snorted. “I thought you meant something else.”

“What do you mean by that?” Faraday looked hurt and a little more than a bit concerned, but Red’s firm hands on his legs kept him seated.

“It wasn’t obvious until after the battle,” Vasquez laughed as he leaned against the doorway from the kitchen. “But the way Red wouldn’t leave your bedside and the way he started calling My Joshua made it pretty obvious that you were a couple. You hide it better than Goody and Billy, though.”

“Billy and Goody aren’t married. And for them, people accept their relationship more than mine and Joshua’s. Not to be disrespectful,” Red directed the last bit at the two in question, who shoved past Vasquez to enter the front room.

“It is because I am considered exotic and you are considered savage,” Billy nodded grimly, sitting down beside Emma. Goody stood behind him, hands resting on top of the chair. Both of them had a sad, sage look in their eyes.

“So how long has it been, then?” Vasquez looked a little more interested than he should be, but maybe he was just sick of hearing about everyone else. And he possibly had missed his killing buddy. Everyone else was just too serious about the whole business.

“Red made sure I didn’t freeze one winter about six years ago,” Faraday glanced at his husband, who nodded. "I got run out of a town for…some dealings they thought were unsavory. It was farther north and set up in the mountains. It was just on the turn of the seasons and I somehow got lost. If Red and his hunting party had not found me, then we would not be having this conversation,” Faraday took one of Red’s hands in his, smiling fondly at him. “I was not entirely healthy at the time and he visited me while his shaman cared for me. We spent many a cold winter day together. He taught me their ways and I taught him a bit of mine.”

“He was on his deathbed when we found him,” Red cut in, smirking at Faraday. “But the moment he woke, he was fighting us every step of his recovery. We somehow talked him into staying a year with us.”

“And somewhere in there we got married,” Faraday shrugged, finally looking at the others. “Obviously, we could not spend our time together as much as we wanted. An Irishman and a Comanche. Not to say we didn’t try.”

“More often than not, it was him who got us driven out,” Red laughed gently. “There is something to be said about the pride of the Irish.”

“Well, it seems Vasquez wins the bet,” Chisolm laughed from behind the man he spoke of, causing everyone to jump. “He had 5 years and that was the closest.”

“You bet on us?” Faraday looked taken aback.

Vasquez just laughed, “I learned from the best.”

That got the rest of them laughing and for the first time in a long time, they were all at peace.


End file.
